Who Would Believe Him?
by Broccoli2002
Summary: Pearl likes Platina. But so does Dia. So how is Pearl going to talk to Dia about this? And is Dia secretly evil? Who knows! Characters are very OOC.


**I wrote another story. Hope you like it, and remember to review! Characters are definitely OOC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe, only the plot of this story.**

* * *

Pearl was scared. No, he was _terrified_. He wanted to give up. And what might have caused his strong, unbending will to even waver?

Diamond.

It started about a week ago, when Diamond and Pearl performed a comedy contest over in Hoenn. They were staying at a hotel in Lilycove city, where the event took place. Platina couldn't follow them, as she was busy with helping the professor and her father. They had gotten into contact with a professor from a faraway region, with new Pokémon and new Dex Holders. However, she was able to provide the funds for their trip.

Pearl wanted to take the time to talk to Diamond privately. After all, Platina always seemed close to them almost 24/7.

Pearl had feelings for Platina, but he knew Diamond did too. So, he wanted talk to Diamond about this. However, he didn't know how to approach Dia about this topic, and was very nervous. So, he tried to talk to one of his seniors in Hoenn about this.

* * *

"How to talk to Diamond about your feelings for Platina? And you came to me?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, yes. You confessed to Ruby before, didn't you? So, I thought you might know what to do here." Pearl replied.

"Hmph! Don't mention that guy. Anyway, I'm not good at these things, but I'll try my best here. So, the problem is that you like Platina, but you think Dia does too, and you wanna talk to him so both of you will be fine if Platina chooses one of you, right?" Sapphire confirmed while walking down Route 101.

"Yeah. Diamond would be good at these things, since he's the Empathizer and everything, but I don't know who else to ask. I figured since we were in Hoenn, you should be the next best choice." Pearl said, walking with her.

"And where is Diamond currently?" Sapphire asked, looking over at Pearl.

"He's entering the solo gag category. He said that he wanted to try it out, so I let him go." He said.

"Well, you could just talk to Diamond. Just approach him and say it. _Hey Diamond, can I ask you about your feelings for Platina?_ Just do that. As you said, Diamond is the Empathizer. He probably can understand what you mean, and he might just forgive you and want to continue being friends." Sapphire said, showing a smarter side of her that no one was quite aware of.

"Yeah, but it's scary. What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? The thought of that is scary. I've been with him my whole life. He's the only one who can tolerate me and my attitude." Pearl said, looking up towards the sky.

"Well, you never know till you try, right?" Sapphire said and smiled at Pearl.

* * *

So here Pearl was, outside their hotel room, which Dia was in. He took a deep breath and swiped the key card, opening the door. Dia was on the bed, watching an episode of _Proteinman Omega_. He looked over at Pearl and smiled.

"Hey Pearl! Where did you go? I waited for you for a while! Wanna go have lunch?" He said, looking at his friend.

"Um, Dia, no, Diamond. I need to ask you something." Pearl said, looking nervous, his back on the door.

"Yeah?" He said, sipping the bottle of water beside his bed.

"What are your feelings on Miss Platina?" Pearl said, his voice getting softer and softer, wishing that Diamond didn't hear him.

But he did.

Diamond did a spit take. A really good one. It was cool. But he did it towards Pearl.

"Ugh, Arceus. Don't do that." Pearl said, looking at the spit all over him in disgust.

"Why would you ask that?" Diamond said, looking at him weirdly.

"Look, just answer the question. I feel awkward already asking this." Pearl said, looking nowhere close to Diamond's face.

"Do you like her?" Dia got closer, his face inches away from Pearl's. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"M-Maybe." Pearl said, slightly blushing. He didn't like being cornered by Diamond like this at all. Diamond just stood back and sat on the bed.

"Hmm…" Diamond started to grin, a very evil one.

Pearl flinched upon seeing that grin. He never saw his childhood friend ever smile like that. It's so evil. What is Diamond planning?

* * *

Diamond was having fun with Pearl. He knew that Pearl liked Platina since the end of their journey together. He also liked Platina, but that's fine. It's her choice, so he's fine with either, as long as she's happy. But, Dia currently just wanted to mess with Pearl. After all, those slaps from their comedy routines _hurt_.

"So, why did you come to ask me this? You know my answer, don't you?" Diamond said, instantly losing the grin, looking up at Pearl.

Pearl started to sweat. "Uhh, yeah, but I…" He stammered, unable to end the sentence.

"But you what?" Diamond said with a tone that sent chills down Pearl's back. In his mind, Diamond was laughing. This was _so fun._ Oh god, he was starting to act like Senior Blue.

"I, Iwantourfriendshiptocontinueandnotgetaffectedbythis!" Pearl said in one whole breath.

Diamond understood him perfectly, being his friend for so long. He starts to chuckle, and soon everything comes out.

Pearl was staring at Diamond, who was laughing so hard he was crying. He was bewildered. What just happened?

Diamond was contemplating in his mind. Should this go on, or should he stop? Oh well, he already went so far, might as well see it to the end.

Diamond just suddenly stops laughing, sits up and stares at Pearl, melting him with his gaze.

"Do you think it will?" Diamond said, getting up and walking towards Pearl, eyes never breaking eye contact with him.

Pearl was terrified. He has never seen his friend look at him like that. He was so scared he started to back up into the corner beside the door. Diamond just slowly walked towards him, still staring at him, until he was right in front of him, Pearl crouched down at his feet.

Diamond just smiled his usual smile, patted Pearl's head, opened the door, and said two words before heading out.

"Got you."

Pearl just sat there, frozen, as the door slowly closed. Did _Dia_ , the innocent cinnamon roll, the very definition of innocence and purity, just _do that_ to _him_? Did he just mess with his emotions, when he was terrified of what his friend would do to him? Oh yes, he very much did.

* * *

"You did what?! Oh, I am so proud of you Diamond! I didn't think you had it in you!" Blue said, opposite of the boy, in a food court in Lilycove Department Store.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without your help, Senior. Acting is a fun thing to do. His face was priceless!" Diamond said, with a big smile and a burger in his hands.

"Oh, don't flatter me. You did most of the work. Did you take pictures?" Blue said, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Do you take me for an idiot? I hid cameras around the room." Dia smirked, the same glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I have taught you very well. Now, let's wait for Pearl to leave so we can get those tapes. I'll cover the cost, to celebrate the wonderful occasion where Diamond has pulled off his first con!" Blue said, prancing around like a horse on drugs.

Diamond just smiled and walked away, wanting to see how Pearl was doing. Diamond walked around the mall, whistling the theme song from _Proteinman Omega_ , basically having fun. When everyone finds out that Diamond was becoming like Blue, everyone would freak out. So, he's gotta keep this hidden and put up his innocent act. The only one who would know is Pearl. But, then again, who's going to believe him?

 **Doesn't feel like my best, but review so that I can improve. Review other topics or shippings too, if you want. I need some topics to work around.**


End file.
